Some known examples of electronic devices include photoelectric conversion elements such as dye-sensitized solar cells or organic thin film solar cells, and display elements such as liquid crystal display apparatuses or EL display apparatuses. Among these, dye-sensitized solar cells are attracting attention as photoelectric conversion elements due to being inexpensive and allowing the obtaining of high photoelectric conversion efficiency, and a diverse range of development is being carried out related to dye-sensitized solar cells.
Dye-sensitized solar cells are typically provided with a working electrode, counter electrode, photosensitive dye loaded onto the working electrode, sealing portion that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode, and electrolyte layer arranged in a space (cell space) surrounded by the working electrode, counter electrode and sealing portion.
In such a dye-sensitized solar cell, although the sealing portion can be fixed on an electrode (such as the working electrode) surface by dissolving a sealing material in a solvent, coating it onto the working electrode and drying it, more recently, the sealing portion is typically fixed on an electrode surface by forming the sealing material into the shape of a quadrangular ring and arranging this on the electrode surface followed by heating and melting through the sheet in order to efficiently fix the sealing portion to the electrode surface (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-213470